disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Vaatu/@comment-74.83.37.100-20190325164756
This guy a lot of people don't know who this is? he is the villain from the second season of the legend of kora and essentially he is introduced in a two part episode and even if you don't like legend of korra but you did like Avatar the last air bender I HIGHLY suggest you that you watch this two part it's called beginning it's essentially the origin story of the Avatar, NOT Aang Not Avatar Korra but THE very first Avatar it explain how the Avatar came to be and I'm gonna give you a quick detail on this villain, apparently a long long long long long long time ago the humans and the spirits lived in the same uh the spirits have crossed over from the spirit world and enter into our world and because of that humanity was almost driving to the plank of extinction, they were forced to live in small isolated communities that basically was protection from the spirits from the outside world and there were only 4 of them and these communities were actually on the backs of the lion turtles, the lion turtle that gave Aang the ability to energy bend um... yeah they're essentially immortal and THEY are the ones who granted these people the ability to bend, they are the ones who granted the abilities and the idea is that when like for example members of this communities go and leave to go to the forest and gather supplies like food kind of like that movie ray of fire how they have croup out with the dragon territory it's the only place where they can really bond whenever they do stuff like that the lion turtle will temporarily grant them the ability to bend so they can defend themselves but once they come back to the city they give the ability back to the lion turtle. the FIRST Avatar a boy by the name of Wan essentially steals the ability he ticks the lion turtle into giving him the ability and then doesn't give it back but because of that he ends up being banished but the lion turtle being all wise and all knowing knows he's destined for greater things so he lets him keep the ability, so he goes along just you know tying to survive the spirit world and in the process makes numerous friends with spirits and he goes along on his adventure he decides "I'm gonna travel the world and see lion turtles out their if their are other people out their" and in the process he comes across two feuding spirits Rava and Vaatu and this guy right here he is Vaatu, now Wong not understanding what's going on assist Vaatu cause he believes that Vaatu was being attack by Rava however it's revealed that what actually is going on that Rava is the spirit of light and good, and Vaatu is the spirit of darkness and chaos and the idea is like the yin and yang they are literally the yin and the yang they're the original yin and yang and the idea is that they were always feuding with each other they were always literally connecting at each other fighting over who would have the greater influents over the world basically to keep the balance between good and evil but because of Woan's interfering's Vaatu escaped and thus is able to spread chaos all over the world so Wan realized his mistakes and he and Rava joined forces to basically to try and stop Vaatu and what this happens next is when they found the next lion turtle, the lion turtle basically tells them "what I will do is I will give the ability to bend and tab it within Rava" and whenever Rava is in possession basically not to Wan but to Rava Wan can still fire bend whenever he wants but he can control other abilities like earth, water, and air, through Rava because Rava will enter his body they will char the same body and that is essentially when he can do the Avatar you can bend more elements, they also went into this epic battle with Rava and Wan together and fight Vaatu in the spirit realm and he accidentally touches a stream of pure spirit energy, it permanently fuses them together so basically this episode reveals that the avatar state is essentially Rava taken control of the body and you know basically the avatar state the glowing eyes that's Rava's energy and thus the avatar can control all 4 elements whenever he wants and they battle Vaatu they sealed him in his eternal prison, I mean not eternal but it turns out that the in 10,000 years he will be released and go back to fighting each other for control of the world in the next 10,000 years. and the idea is that whenever an avatar passes away Rava just goes to the next Avatar in the cycle.